Drunken Endearments
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Working the night shift is never fun; Emma knows that. So, when she is called to take care of a few drunk men in the local bar early in the morning, she is surprised to be faced by the thief, the prince and the pirate in all their drunken glory. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! So, this story is inspired by my drunk friends! I am the one who finds a chair in the corner of a party and drinks Coca-Cola or juice and end up taking care of my drunk friends - who tend to spout nonsense and fall in love with anyone or anything they see.**

 **So, of course, I had to bring this into the wonderful world of Once Upon A Time! Who doesn't love some funny and fluffy Captain Swan? I sure do!**

 **Also, Robin is alive and well in this story - still in denial about his death so he is certainly included!**

 **Enjoy!**

Being on night duty is _never_ fun; regardless of who may be completing it. Emma begrudgingly accepted the shift after her father called to say he couldn't do it due to a cranky, sick baby Neal. Killian had frowned since the call was taken on speaker but after assuring Emma that it was alright and her accepting that she would cover his shift for her, he promised with plenty of kisses that they would have their quiet evening together another time.

Killian had insisted on being with Emma as she drove the distance to the Sheriff Station, mentioning that he would drop by the Jolly Roger on his way home to check that every thing was in order. He kissed her sweetly outside of the Station after they had climbed out of her Bug before departing with a smile and a tender "I love you", unknowing that his plans for the evening were about to change again.

...

It surprises Emma when the phone rings in her office at one-thirty in the morning; night shifts usually consisting of Emma growing bored, avoiding paperwork and going out in the car to pass the time away.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan speaking." Emma says, picking up the receiver and pressing it against her ear. She moves her sheet of paper on to the large stack to her left by the computer and places her pen down on top of it.

" _Emma? Hi, it's Julian from the Rabbit Hole."_

"Hi." Emma says in surprise, this call being the first in a very long time. "What's the matter?"

" _I'm sorry to bother you but could you come down here? We're closing soon but there are a few guys that could use a lift home from you."_

"Sure thing." Emma says, standing from her place behind the desk and picking up her jacket from the back of her swivel chair. "I'll be there soon."

" _Thank you, Emma. See you soon."_ Julian says before cutting off.

Emma replaces the phone before tugging on her red leather jacket. She grabs hold of her keys, her eyes roving quickly over the desk to check if she needs anything - her gun in her back pocket, just in case - before leaving the office and then the Station, locking the doors behind her.

She walks to the Sheriff car, knowing that she would prefer drunk men in here over her Bug any day. She fires up the engine and yawns before heading to the other side of Storybrooke.

...

Emma enters the Rabbit Hole and goes straight up the bar, her eyes briefly glancing over the few patrons still present at such an early hour.

"Hey, Julian." she says as she leans her forearms against the surface of the counter and the middle-aged bartender looks up, the cloth in his hand ceasing its movement.

"Hi, Emma. Sorry to bother you at this time but I think that it is best that you deal with them." Julian says.

Emma nods, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "Have they caused any trouble at all?"

Julian shakes his head and Emma inwardly breathes out a sigh of relief; thankfully no extra paperwork and a full jail cell for her tonight. "No, just very drunk and best you deal with them over finding out about it instead."

Emma furrows her brow. "What do you mean 'instead of finding out'?"

Julian smiles meekly before pointing to the back of the establishment to Emma's left. Her gaze follows his hand and she sees three silhouettes sitting around a table. She looks back to the bar owner, nodding to him.

"I'll go and get them home. Thanks for the call, Julian."

"No problem, Emma. Thanks for taking them."

Emma gives Julian a final nod and smile before walking over to the back table.

"Alright you lot, time to-"

"Swan!" Killian exclaims before beginning to uncharacteristically giggle with Robin when David groans loudly, dropping his head on the table beside the multiple bottles and glasses.

"Seriously?!" Emma exclaims. "You told me that Neal was sick which is why I am here and not at home, asleep, right now."

Killian and Robin giggle quieter, unable to stop thanks to their very high level of intoxication. Emma gives each of them a glare before taking a slight step back.

"Up, now. You're all going home." Emma orders.

All three men groan loudly, drinking in the last of the alcohol before them and standing. Robin and David joyfully leave the Rabbit Hole, saluting to Julian on their way out. Killian throws his hooked arm around Emma's shoulders before stumbling out beside her.

Emma looks up when they are outside to see David and Robin laughing at each other a few paces away from the car.

"Get in the car!" Emma says and rolls her eyes when they just keep giggling together, not hearing her.

She is about to go over and push them towards the car but Killian stops her, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and knocking his forehead against hers, making her wince slightly at the force of it.

"You are so beautiful," Killian slurs and presses a kiss to Emma's lips with each word. "gorgeous, wonderful, lovely, stunning-"

"Easy there." Emma interrupts, pulling her head away so Killian stops kissing her. "You're drunk, Killian."

"No, I'm not." Killian denies, adorably pouting.

Emma lifts up her hand and holds up two fingers. "How many?" she asks.

Killian squints as he studies her fingers for a moment.

"Two - your favourite number last night, if I recall, Swan." Killian says, grinning at the blush on Emma's cheeks as she remembers their passion and drops her hand. "See ... not drunk."

"Yes, you are, babe." Emma says, pushing away from him and watching him wobble.

Killian huffs at her words and the loss of contact before moving forwards and placing his hand on her cheek as his hooked arm wraps around her waist to anchor her to him.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asks, his voice deeper.

"Not since I started my shift, no."

"I love you with absolutely everything I am, Emma." he says before pulling away in a blink of an eye and opening his arms wide. "I love Emma Swan! I love-"

Emma quickly moves forwards and slaps her hand over Killian's mouth to stop him shouting again.

"Come on, let's go." Emma says, steering him to the car. "Dad, Robin, seriously get in the bloody car."

David finally stops giggling and climbs, more like falls, into the back seat of the car, Robin right behind him. Emma opens the passenger door and signals for Killian to get in. The pirate quickly kisses Emma, first on the cheek then on the lips, before complying and climbing in.

Emma closes the door before moving around to the driver's side and climbing in herself.

"I would ask you to put your seatbelts on but I know you won't listen so just, please, sit still." Emma comments as she puts her own seatbelt on. As soon as it clicks, she is turning on the ignition and she drives.

Killian's hook goes to Emma's leg, resting just above her knee like he always does when he is in the Bug with Emma, as David and Robin continue to joke around in their drunken state.

"What exactly lead to this then?" Emma asks loud enough so they can all hear her. "Was it an elaborate plan to go out and get smashed or spontaneous?"

"Regina got mad at me." Robin says, a frown now on his face and his body slumping in his seat. "Needed to forget my troubles since she doesn't get mad at me."

"I won't ask why." Emma says, eyes on the road and her right hand drifting down to grip the hook on her leg before resting her palm on Killian's brace, just above where the brace ends. "But, you'll work it out; true love always does."

Killian turns his head to shoot a goofy grin at Emma and she smiles back.

"She will still be mad at me." Robin says, arms crossing over his chest.

"She won't be happy with you returning at two in the morning, drunk." Emma points out, turning down the street for Regina's house. "But it will not last long."

Emma stops the car, unbuckling herself and getting out to open the door behind her.

"Stay put." she says to her father and true love before closing the car door.

The Saviour turns around and helps Robin up to the door. She knocks softly, making sure not to wake Henry or Roland since it is so early, and a school night. The door swings open after a few moments and a frazzled looking Regina stands there.

"Robin, thank goodness." Regina breathes out and pulls him in to her. "Answer your damn phone." The Mayor sniffs and pulls back. She looks to Emma, a thankful smile on her face before turning back to Robin. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight since all I can smell is alcohol on you."

She pushes him towards the living room and despite his grumblings about where he is now sleeping for the night, he complies. Regina mumbles something to him before going back to the door.

"Thank you, Emma. He wasn't alone, was he?"

Emma shakes her head. "He will have quite a headache in the morning, alongside Dad and Killian."

Regina laughs softly. "I'll see you just after seven when you pick Henry up then."

Emma nods. "Sleep well, Regina."

She turns around and walks back to the Sheriff car. When she climbs in behind the wheel, she turns to see David drinking heartily from Killian's flask. Emma quickly snatches it up, replacing the stopper whilst ignoring the complaints from the two men. She opens Killian's jacket and puts it back in its pocket there.

"Leave it there." Emma orders, buckling her belt again. "Touch it and you won't enjoy the consequences."

Killian's hook goes back to her leg and David slumps in the back seat. There is silence in the car on during the ride to the loft and when they arrive, she has to shake both of them to ensure that they are awake.

"Come on then. This will be interesting..."

...

"Please don't make me say it again." Emma mumbles, helping David up the last set of stairs after constantly tripping up them in his highly drunken state. "Be quiet because we all know how long it takes for Neal to settle down after he has been woken up - even longer when he is ill."

David leans against his daughter, quietening down; much to Emma's relief. Emma opens the door, wincing as it squeaks and is surprised to see that the lights are still on, dimmed down.

She turns her head after helping Killian and David in and sees her mother sitting at the table. Snow has her head propped up on her hand, slumped over the table top with a half-full cup of cocoa before her. Her left hand is against Neal's side as he sleeps in his bassinet beside her.

David bumps into the corner of one of the side tables and yelps loudly, unable to stop himself. Snow shoots up, blinking momentarily and checking on the slumbering Neal before standing quickly and going over to David, taking him aside.

Emma is turned around by Killian, his arms going around her waist before he rethinks his positioning. His hook goes to her hip and his hand goes to her bottom, his fingers flexing against the supple flesh there. Emma looks over at her parents when Killian's face moves to her neck, kissing her skin.

"Not here, Killian." Emma says, her hand going to thread through his hair of its own accord. "My parents..."

Killian begins to kiss upwards and Emma looks back at her parents. Both are turned away from them so Emma indulges her pirate and kisses him deeply when he reaches her lips. When she pulls away after a minute, Emma takes his hand from her bottom and tugs him over to the couch by the bathroom. She pushes down on his shoulders and he sits down, suddenly pulling Emma down so she lands in his lap. Before she can protest, Emma finds herself being thoroughly kissed and she loses any thoughts in that second.

After a moment, Killian pulls his lips from Emma's and hugs her to him, his face buried in her neck and his hand on her legs, moving slightly on her thighs, with his hook resting at the small of her back. Emma turns her head to see David walking into the bedroom and Snow walking into the kitchen with a glance to her daughter, Neal in her arms.

"You're so bloody beautiful." Killian whispers into her skin, his breath fanning across and sending chills down Emma's spine. "So stunning... I'm so bloody lucky."

Emma carefully detangles herself from Killian's hold and with a few kisses, she manages to convince him to lay down against the couch cushions.

"I'll be right back." she says when he grabs her hand. She places a kiss against his knuckles before successfully leaving. She walks to the kitchen, sending a glance back at Killian before disappearing from view. She goes up to Snow, leaning against the cupboards.

Neal squirms in his tired mother's arms and Emma steps forward, taking him into her arms and swaying gently to help lull him back into sleep. She runs a finger over his chubby cheek, rosy from his fever, before looking up at her mother who has a soft smile on her face.

"Do you mind if Killian stays while I am on duty?" Emma asks, continuing her slight swaying movements. "I don't want him to be alone; especially with the amount he has consumed which is much more than he has in quite a while."

Snow's smile grows and she nods at her daughter. She suddenly turns around, back to the counter.

"Of course, sweetheart." Snow says, her voice quiet as she moves around the small kitchen. "He is basically family now so you don't need to ask."

Emma smiles. "Thanks, mum."

The Saviour looks down at her brother and walks over to his cot by the entrance to her parents' bedroom, gently placing him down amongst his toys and covering his small body in his pale blue blanket. She looks over to her true love and spies the large blanket on the back of the armchair. Emma moves over and picks it up, unfolding it and draping it over her pirate's body. She leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you once I have finished my shift and picked Henry up." she whispers, kneeling down beside Killian. "I love you."

"I uv oo too." Killian mumbles, his words so slurred that Emma only just understands them and his eyes remaining closed.

Emma runs her knuckles over Killian's cheek in a feather-light caress, a smile on her face, before standing and moving back to her mother. Snow places a travel mug down on the counter.

"You look like you could use a cocoa." she says, gesturing to the mug.

"Well, I didn't really have any opportunity to sleep before doing the shift as I normally would." Emma says, pushing her hair behind her ears. "How is Neal doing?"

"His fever has gone down a lot so I am hoping that he will be alright in the morning." Snow says and eyes her daughter. "Are _you_ alright, honey?"

Emma nods. "Yeah." Snow gives her a look. "Alright, I'll admit that I was pissed when I saw them drunk and laughing together."

Snow smiles sympathetically, rubbing her hand over Emma's arm.

"Your father did intend on staying here to help with Neal which is why he called you." Snow explains. "He got a call from Robin a few hours after and I convinced him to go since Neal was finally asleep."

"I wasn't pissed about that." Emma admits, running a hand over her eyes. "More that they were relaxing, not a care in the world and getting drunk."

"Are you jealous?" Snow asks, not judging Emma but trying to understand.

"Not jealous." Emma says, pausing a moment to find what she is trying to say. "More like frustrated that I cannot do something like that; I can't just go out and get drunk or relax and have some fun, like I was hoping to tonight, because I am always doing _something_."

Snow moves forwards, putting her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

"You will be able to, Emma. Things are finally quiet in Storybrooke - no curses, no villains. You just need to take the opportunity when it is there."

Emma smiles weakly at her mother and allows Snow to pull her in for a hug.

"I love you, mum." Emma mumbles.

"I love you too, baby." Snow replies and pulls back when the walkie talkie on Emma's belt crackles; calls of importance given the radio frequency of the walkies when there is no one in the Station.

"Looks like duty calls." Emma says on a sigh. She picks up the travel mug and throws a smile over her shoulder before leaving.

...

Seven a.m rolls around and Emma breathes a sigh of relief when the Sheriff Department's new intern, Robert, shows up with Leroy who is on a trial period and she is able to leave. She drives her Bug over to Regina's and climbs out, her tired limbs protesting. She walks up to the door, knocks strongly and moves back, leaning heavily against one of the columns.

After a minute, Regina opens the door, smiling slightly at Emma before turning back inside.

"Henry! Your mother is here!" she calls out, wrapping her large cardigan around her frame tighter. Regina faces Emma again and takes in the Saviour's exhausted features. "You look like you need lots of sleep. You look similar to Robin and he was drinking."

Emma runs her hand over her face. "How is he?"

"Pounding headache and spewing apologies even though it should be me who is doing that."

Emma looks at Regina. "Like I said to Robin on our way here earlier; you'll be fine because true love works it out."

Regina smiles genuinely at Emma before turning around and watching Henry sit on the floor to put his shoes on.

"Have you got everything for school, kid?" Emma asks, looking past Regina.

Henry stands and checks inside his rucksack before zipping it shut with a slight "Yep!" and shouldering it. He walks forwards and hugs Regina.

"I will see you later. Enjoy your breakfast and have a good day." Regina says, releasing her son and pushing him out of the door.

"Thanks, mum." Henry says, walking towards the car. Emma nods her head to Regina before following her son.

...

The drive back to the loft was quiet which Emma was thankful for - a headache setting in as she craves sleep desperately. She has to stop on the stairs for a moment, her head swimming but she manages to make it up without worrying Henry - too much.

She follows him inside the apartment, closing the door behind her. Her gaze falls to the couch as she sees that Snow and David are being quieter than normal and realises that Killian is still asleep.

Emma walks to the kitchen, placing her empty travel mug down beside the sink and then removes her leather jacket, draping it over the counter. Her father continuously runs his hands over his face as his head pounds.

"How you doing?" Emma asks David, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Remind me never to be alone with Robin and Hook when there is alcohol around." David says, leaning against the counter, next to Emma. "Hopefully the painkillers will kick in soon, though."

Emma shrugs, looking at her father. "Get a fry-up when you go to Granny's - that will help you."

David smiles and places a kiss to the side of Emma's head.

"You need sleep, sweetheart - that will help you since you look like you're about to collapse." he says, fatherly concern coming through.

"I will. I'm going to check on Killian before I do though."

David nods and watches his daughter go to her true love with a small smile on his lips. Emma sits on the floor beside the couch and pushes the blanket down before cupping Killian's cheek in her hand. His eyes flutter open at the contact, the bright light causing him to wince before they fix on Emma and a smile breaks out immediately on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." Killian says, clearing his throat.

Emma's thumb runs over Killian's scruff. "Hey, handsome." she whispers. "How is your head?"

"Not too bad." Killian says, shifting slightly to ease the discomfort in his limbs.

"Well, you have had hundreds of years to build up your tolerance, I suppose." Emma points out.

"Aye, love."

Emma leans forwards and presses her lips to Killian's for a second before pulling back. She turns and sees her son and parents ready to leave. Emma stands then, making sure to do it slowly to avoid further dizziness and goes over to Henry.

"Be good, kid. I'll see you later after school and drop you back at Regina's before dinner." Emma says, hugging him quickly and ruffling his hair.

"Bye, mum!"

David presses a kiss to Emma's temple as he walks out and Snow smiles warmly, Neal in her arms as they head off to Granny's for breakfast together.

Once the door shuts, Emma turns and goes back to the kitchen, grabbing a few biscuits out of the jar. Killian comes up behind her.

"You should worry about food later, Swan. Sleep is required for you right now."

"But, I'm hungry." Emma whines which just makes Killian laugh.

"Aye, but I would rather you are hungry when you wake over you collapsing right now in my arms from exhaustion; though, you being in my arms wouldn't be too bad." Killian says with a wink.

Emma rolls her eyes before taking Killian's hand and pulling him up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"Our bed is far more comfortable but I am not driving any more until I have had some sleep." Emma says, dramatically falling onto the bed.

Killian laughs under his breath, moving to bring Emma's legs up on to the bed and removing her boots, placing them at the foot of the bed. He then moves to the other side of the bed, laying down so he is level with Emma.

"Sleep now, love." Killian says, using his hook to move stray hair out of her face.

Emma quickly snatches the metal, holding it against her chest as her eyes droop.

"I love you, Killian."

"And I you, my beautiful Swan. Very much."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
